A generic coupling mechanism is known, for instance, from DE 44 25 705 C2. This known coupling mechanism is a component of an endoscopic instrument, wherein the coupler socket is configured on the proximal end of the instrument and the coupler plug is a component of a second instrument that is to be connected with this endoscopic instrument. This known coupling mechanism consists of a bayonet coupling and a spring-loaded catch element by which the two components can be fixed in relation to one another. This known coupling mechanism has thoroughly proven itself in the art; however, the structure with a bayonet coupling and a catch element is complex. In addition it requires a separate manual rotation of a swivel in order to fix the two components in relation to one another.
Consequently, it is the object of the invention to create a coupling mechanism of the aforementioned type which is simple to operate and ensures a secure catching of the components that are to be connected to one another.